


Vicley and Sullyvandy-Pregnancy Drabbles

by dwalk1_2002



Category: SULLYVANDY (fandom), Station 19 (TV), vicley (fandom)
Genre: EXPLICIT FOR S-S-SSPICE BOTH VICLEY AND SULLVANDY, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Pre-delivery, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: BOTH COUPLES (VICTORIA/LUCAS + ANDY/ROBERT  ARE EXPECTINGCHILDREN





	1. Vicley TWINS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [MissLove27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLove27/gifts), [mariirodriguees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariirodriguees/gifts), [BRaybrook77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRaybrook77/gifts), [KoalaParilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KoalaParilla), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [HoneyBun18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBun18/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [gena_moe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gena_moe/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [jemston1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemston1/gifts), [JudoAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Vicleyiseverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleyiseverything/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [daggerncloak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerncloak/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [Ripleys_Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleys_Bitch/gifts), [dontjudgeabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontjudgeabook/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria Hughes is carrying a double load

The heavily-pregnant new wife of Lucas Ripley serves The Fire Chief eggs, hash-browns, ham,  
toast, and orange juice, with one hand pressed against her lower back. Just as she's lowering herself into  
her chair, Lucas strides in, cinching his belt.

In answer to his question, 'Is there coffee, Babe', she hoists herself back up with a grimace.

Vic: I'll get it. She notices Lucas watching her waddle toward the coffee pot. You really love me, she says  
affectionately.

Luc: I don't give a DAMN about you-I'll admit I love THOSE TWO, in a playful tone.

Vic (exclaims): Oh, THANK YOU SO MUCH; Children did you hear? Your Daddy is ALL about the TWO OF YOU,  
Mommy is just the delivery system...Poor Mommy!

Taking the coffee pot from her and assisting to a chair, Lucas makes up for his earlier jibe series of kisses to her jawline. 

Vic: That's better. That's what's up.


	2. SullyVandy-NOT LONG NOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Sully one morning (eight and a half months into her pregnancy.)  
There's fluff

"Good morning to the two of you." Seeing Andy carefully move between stove  
and central kitchen island,The Captain of 19 can't suppress a smile: at five foot  
four, and (pre-pregnancy) 121 pounds, the very large bulge preceding her causes  
her to ambulate with a pronounced sway.

"And how are we?"

Her response is solicitous, with a BITE: "Ohhhh...your feet hurt too? And your lower back has  
a dull, constant ache all day and night? And the constant peeing...be of good cheer, though...  
once you deliver (she snaps her fingers), the rest is cake."

"O...K...here, give me that." He takes the large platter of food away from her and takes her elbow,  
assisting her to the table and the chair that she normally occupies. He bites-back a comment about  
the amount of food on the plate, having been chastened once already that morning. Andy notices the  
look on his face. "You Son is really hungry...HE asked for this." She digs in, eating heartily.

"I can come back back for your final check up, if you'd like." It's 1400hrs?"

"Correcto. Si llegamos por las 1330, tal vez me puede ver antes."  
(Correct. If we get there a little early, she might see me before.")

They eat in silence for some minutes, before Andy puts her fork down.  
"Asi como te conteste antes...Beto, es que..."  
(Beto...the way that I responded to you earlier, it's just that...)

"Esta bien. Ya olvidado."  
(It's fine. Forgotten.)

Leaving his chair, he kneels beside her, gets close to her abdomen. "Cuidate  
bien, Hijo...no pateas tanto, asi que tu Mami no dormio bien anoche."  
(Take care, Son...don't kick so much, Your Mommy didn't get good sleep  
last night.)

Andy gently pulls his head forward, against her baby bulge, stroking his bald pate  
lovingly. "Te adoro, sabes." (I adore you, you know that."

"So you claim."

"I DO claim."


	3. Vicley False Alarm

For the second time in as many weeks, Lucas Ripley rushes from the Station to meet Victoria  
Hughes and her Parents at Grey Sloan Memorial. On this visit, they are advised by Dr. (Carina) DeLuca  
that Vic isn't sufficiently dilated, and to return once contractions are, say, 30-70 seconds apart. Once the  
contractions are closer together (and regular), return to the hospital. In the interim, She should walk, perhaps  
ride a staionary bike-perhaps even have sex-to prime the pump, so to speak.

Lucas stays with her the est of the day. They go to the park and walk along the hiking trail (for a short distance),  
and also do circuits around their neighborhood. He helps her with foot and back rub. They also make a list of baby names:

VIC'S CHOICES

MALES  
Gregory (Her Father)  
Matthew (His Father)  
Lawrence (Her Grandfather)  
Daniel (His deceased Older Brother)

FEMALES  
Elaine  
Gwendolyn  
Maia  
Victoria

RIP'S CHOICES

MALES  
Matthew (His Father)  
Landon (Her Father's Middle Name)  
Daniel (His deceased Older Brother)  
Lucas

FEMALES  
Candice  
Marilyn (His Mother)  
Rebecca (Her Mother)  
Elyn (His Favorite Niece)

Thankfully, there are no further false alarms for the time being, and Vic-for the first time in  
WEEKS, is able to sleep most of the night. The countdown begins anew...


	4. SullyVandy-D Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D(elivery) Day for Herrera and Sullivan

1235AM

Andy's water breaks. Sullivan phones the hospital to report this, and is advised that they should report to  
the hospital right away. He helps her clean up and change clothes and bed-clothes, then they get into their SUV and drive  
straight to Sloan-Grey. The contractions are still mild and far apart.

0700AM-THE BIRTHING SUITE

The contractions become progressively more intense, and regular in strength and frequency. They are about 60 seconds  
each, and four minutes apart. Robert massages her, encourages her to relax and try to keep calm.

0942AM-THE BIRTHING SUITE

Robert continues to massage Andy's lower back and abdomen, and encourage her, telling her what a great job she's doing.  
He haves a bowl of ice chips at the ready. They each keep track of the contractions, via the monitor she's attached to. She is sweaty,  
and he helps her into the large tub provided, and bathes her. At 1040, they make a circuit of the maternity ward (which lasts about 30  
minutes)...back in the suite, she teaches him to play poker (Andy in the Maternity Nurse assigned to her gives him an endless stream of  
SHIT about this: all of his years as a firefighter, and he never learned to play poker?) They take a break so that the epidural can be administered.

1113AM-FULLY DILATED

Andrea complains of a dry throat, and tells Robert: "BABY...I feel HOT...and like I might THROW UP...ahh, ahh, ahhhh! that one hurt!"  
The contractions are slowing down, and so she's given **Pitocin** to speed them up. Robert supplies ice chips, and a cold  
compress for her forehead.

Maximo Damián Lorenzo Sullivan-Herrera TOB:1159AM

A bleary-eyed and enormously-tired Andy Herrera beams happily at her new baby, and his father. Robert eyes's are wet, and her  
heart swells anew with pride and love. She's never seen Robert cry, and this show of vulnerability touches her deeply. The team from  
S19 comes in, careful not wake Max. They marvel at his light mocha coloring, and his head-full of loose, wavy curls. As Victoria, his  
GodMother/"Aunt" cradles him to her chest, Andy says "You'll see Vic...it is so very WORTH IT." She's referring to Vic's impending due date.  
Vic smiles back, imaging herself holding her own newborn.


End file.
